


Safe

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is afraid of thunderstorms. On one particularly stormy night, he just doesn't know what else to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

It’s been about ten minutes since I got in bed, and it’s just started to rain. I sigh a little and pray that it doesn’t turn into a thunderstorm…

I’m just about to fall asleep when I hear the terrible rumbling sound coming from outside. My eyes fly open and I gasp, clutching my blanket and pulling close to me. But it’s not the same as a human being…

When I was little, my older brother would let me sleep with him when it was storming outside. But now that I’m attending Samezuka Academy, I don’t have anybody to cling to and feel safe with. So I just hide my head underneath my pillow and try to drown out the sound.

As expected, it doesn’t work. The storm gets even worse, and I can see flashes of light on the wall beside me. I close my eyes tightly and hold my breath, thinking about swimming and Rin-senpai, and…

Another flash of lightning and loud thunder clap and I let out my breath with a loud sob, then immediately cover my mouth with my hand. I try to take deep breaths, but they turn out to be just gasps and make my chest hurt. Finally, I give up and crawl out of my blanket, climbing down the metal ladder until my feet touch the cold hardwood floor. I look down at Rin, who’s sprawled out on his bed and snoring a little bit. I get down on my knees beside him and hesitantly poke his arm, my breath quickening as the thunder rolls.

"S-Senpai," I whisper, poking him a couple more times. I sigh with relief when he opens his eyes and turns his head toward me. "What the hell is it?" he asks, his voice groggy with sleep and sounding more than a little ticked off. Just then, a bright flash of lightning fills the room, along with a very loud clap of thunder, and I yelp and practically jump into his bed with him. Next thing I know I’m crying into his chest, and he hesitantly wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"Nitori, why are you crying?" Rin asks, as if it wasn’t obvious. I shake my head and bury my face deeper, realizing that I’ve grabbed fistfuls of his black tank-top. He sighs and just holds me, and after a moment he relaxes and I think I feel his lips on the top of my head.

I feel a little better now that somebody’s holding me, but it doesn’t stop me from shivering and sobbing occasionally, and jumping every time I hear thunder. Rin just shooshes me gently and smooths my hair, and I cling impossibly tighter to him.

-

The worst of the storm has passed, and the only thing left is the gentle patter of rain on the window. I glance over at the clock and sigh a bit, looking down at the smaller boy. He’s sleeping now, and the arm that’s underneath him is asleep, too. I try to pull it out from under him slowly, not wanting to wake him up, and almost fail. He flinches and makes a small noise, but then dozes back off, and I pull my arm out completely.

I let out a breath that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding, then prop myself on my elbow and examine Nitori’s soft facial features. I can’t help but smile a little bit. His lips are slightly parted and his eyes are red from crying, and he looks precious. I scold myself for thinking like that and let my gaze wander over the rest of his body.  
He’s wearing a really big shirt that goes down to his thighs, and it looks like he’s not wearing anything else.

My cheeks turn red and I push the thought out of my mind before it gets carried away. His legs are pale and they look so soft, I want to either run my fingertips over them or rub my own legs against them… But I resist. His arms are bent in front of him, and his head rests on one of his hands. I can see his collar bones right above the collar of his shirt, and they look so perfect and smooth. I want to press my lips to them. But again, I resist.

I sigh again and my breath rustles a couple of strands of hair in Nitori’s bangs, and his nose twitches. I smile and carefully push some of his hair behind his ear so I can see the adorable mole underneath his eye, and he blinks awake. I blush and pull my hand away, looking away as he looks up at me. “Hn…?” he mutters, rubbing his eyes. “… Oh..! Ah, I-I’m sorry, Senpai…” His face turns red and he covers it with his hands, curling himself up a little bit. 

"Don’t be sorry," I mutter back, still looking away. "… So you’re afraid of thunderstorms…?" He nods hesitantly, seeming embarrassed. I smile a little. "Don’t worry about it," I reply softly. "Everybody’s afraid of something. I used to be afraid of thunderstorms, too." He parts his fingers and looks up at me. "R-Really?" he asks. I nod, laughing a little. "Anyway, it’s gone now, so you don’t have to be scared anymore…"

"Yeah," he mutters, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He scoots a little closer to me, avoiding eye contact, and brings his knees up, and I tense up. I don’t think he notices, but his knee is right up against my crotch. I close my eyes and breath out through my nose, fidgeting my hips a bit. But that just creates friction and _God_ it feels so good and I can’t back up because the wall is right behind me… I take a deep breath and move over top of him, making him gasp.

"S-Senpai?" Nitori stutters, his face getting even redder. I’m sure mine is just as red. I close my eyes and kiss his forehead softly, then his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and finally his lips. He relaxes soon and his lips move against mine, and I feel his arms wrap around my neck. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss, parting his lips slightly and letting his tongue dart out to brush against my lower lip. I part mine as well and slide my tongue out, letting it meet his. I feel him shiver a bit and he moves his hips slightly upward, brushing against mine ever so slightly. A soft, quiet moan moves from my mouth to his and I press against him, letting lust—or whatever this feeling is—take over.

Soon, we’re rutting against each other and gasping for breath against each other’s lips, letting out the occasional moan or grunt. My hand is at Nitori’s thigh, squeezing gently every now and then, and my other hand is holding me up. He’s making adorable, sensual noises, his eyes are closed, and his legs are loosely wrapped around my waist. I move my hips in a circle and he’s almost too loud, clawing at my back and desperately grinding up against me.

I can feel his heart pounding against my chest, and I smile a bit to myself, proud that I’m making him react like this. He pulls my head down and we lock lips for a moment, and I feel that familiar heat in my abdomen. I can tell he’s close too, by his whimpers and short, sharp breaths. It isn’t a very good idea to cum in my boxers, but that’s definitely not what’s running through my mind at the moment.  
"Nnnn, Nitori~" I groan, pressing my forehead to his and looking into his big, blue eyes. "I’m almost there~" He nods and I swallow dryly, loving the expression of pure bliss plastered on his face. 

I give one rough thrust of my hips and it causes friction in _just_ the right spot, and I gasp as the shivers run through my entire body. I moan low in my throat and he gasps loudly, thrusting up softly but quickly as he releases as well, letting out shaky moans and pants as the fluids leave his body. I wait until he grows limp before stopping my hips and rolling off of him, wiping the sweat from my forehead and closing my eyes for a moment.

"Rin-senpai," Nitori mutters, turning onto his side and looking up at me. He’s still panting a little with his eyes half closed, and his face is flushed with afterglow. "W… What was that?" I turn onto my side and blink a couple times, still panting myself. "… I’m not sure," I reply, being completely honest. He smiles and laughs a little, scooting closer until he’s pressed against me again. "Well, it was fun," he giggles into my chest. I laugh and nod with agreement. It really was fun. It was _way_ better than just fantasizing by myself.

Nitori yawns and looks up at me again, kissing my lips softly before nuzzling into my neck and wrapping his arms around me. I smile and sigh contentedly, smoothing down his hair and kissing the top of his head before eventually dozing off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write omg  
> It's actually a month or two old, and it was posted on Tumblr first. It got like 100+ notes and I was so happy ahhhh. Hopefully it gets that much love here. :3
> 
> Go follow me~!<3  
> http://nitori-aiichirous-girlfriend.tumblr.com/


End file.
